The Road to Love
by Kelsica2
Summary: The road to true love and happiness has many twists and turns, bumps and pot holes. Together, a certain ditzy blonde and a musician will survive that road. Lindsay/Trent, with other pairings; canon, fanon and OCxOC.
1. Semi Confessions

... *is shot for writing more Trindsay*

...I couldn't help myself. X3

Okay, so this is basically the sequel to _Her Savior, _since I figured it'd be better to start a new story instead off adding the chapters onto the old one, since this is kinda different... You'd have to read HS for this to make any sense... BTW, this is eight years into the future, making them about 24. And that means it's the year... 2016? I think that's it. Hmm.

**Chapter's Main Pairing(s):** Trindsay (duh)

**Chapter's Side Pairing(s):** Bridgeoff

Anyway, I like reviews! :3

* * *

Trent unlocked the door of his apartment and opened it widely so he could get the many bags hanging off of his shoulders through it. "Well, here's your new home, girls." He dropped Lindsay's bags near the entrance, turning to the females behind him.

Lindsay was holding a sleeping two year old in one arm, a few more bags in the other. She looked as if she was overwhelmed by everything that had just happened in the past few hours. "Brent, you really don't have to do all this for us."

Trent shook his head. "No, really, I want to do this."

Lindsay gratefully grinned in return. She set her other bags down, making little Sabrina stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her unfamiliar surroundings. Her lip started to quiver, and she burst out crying. The blonde ditz nervously looked down at her daughter, bouncing her up and down to try and calm her down. "Shh, it's okay. Mommy's here…" She saw her tactic wasn't working, so she bit her lip, looking at Trent. "She's not used to moving around so much. She had just gotten used to living in our old apartment. Maybe her monkey'll make her feel better…" She bent down to start rifling through her bags and Trent did the same. Neither could find it. Lindsay sighed, standing back up. "It must be in one of the bags I left in the car." Without another word, she placed the crying toddler in Trent's arms and ran down the ten flights of stairs.

Trent looked down at Sabrina, unsure of what he should do next. He hadn't had a crying child in his arms since his sister was born, which was years ago… After a second, though, the sobs calmed down a bit. Sabrina's eyes flashed open, peering up at Trent's nervous face. Then, she did the one thing she hadn't expected her to do: smile. Trent breathed a sigh of relief, propping her up more vertically so she'd be more comfortable. She giggled, making him grin a little bit. "You sure are a cute little thing, aren't you?"

She grinned, nodded with a little "Mmhmm" and looked around. "Where is we?"

Trent, not wanting another outburst, cautiously replied, "This is your new home."

"Who you?"

Trent shifted his weight and replied, "My name's Trent. I'm a friend of your mommy's."

She blinked. "You live here, too?"

He had to admit, she talked pretty good for only being two years old… Trent nodded, glad she hadn't started crying again. Sabrina smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yay! Me like you!"

He patted her back with his free hand, smiling. "Yeah, me like you, too, Sabrina…"

The clicking of high heels could be heard and Lindsay cried out, "Serena, Mommy found Mr. Munk-Munk!" Trent turned around, revealing that Lindsay was back and carrying a ratty stuffed monkey, most likely being Mr. Munk-Munk. Sabrina turned around, too, reaching out for her toy. Lindsay handed it to her, slightly confused. "She stopped crying?" She grinned, impressed. "She cries every time anybody but me or Paula holds her. Wow, you're good, Brent…"

"No, Mommy!" Sabrina cried, shaking her head and clutching Mr. Munk-Munk. "His name Trent!"

Lindsay face-palmed, feeling pretty stupid, since her two year old daughter could remember his name better than she could. "Oh, right!" Looking back up at Trent, she added, "Oh, I almost forgot, Greg's still waiting in his pick up truck with the rest of the bags. He said he needed your help carrying them up."

"Oh, good." Trent gave Sabrina back to her mother.

He was almost out the door when he heard a small, two year old whimper. "No go, Trent!"

He turned back around, giving her a reassuring grin. "I'll just be gone for a few minutes, Sabrina. I'll hold you again when I get back, okay?" She nodded in response, waving goodbye as he started to walk away once again. He decided to take the elevator that Lindsay had failed to notice. Pressing the button that'd lead to the ground level, Trent tucked his hands into his pockets and thought about what had happened in the past few hours. He had run into an old friend, learned about her being a single mother and moved her and her child into his apartment in less than three hours.

And to think, his day had started out so ironically uninteresting.

He finally reached the ground level, walked out of the lobby and into the parking lot behind his apartment complex. Geoff, whom Lindsay had called Greg, was leaning against his beat up blue truck. Seeing Trent approaching, he waved and greeted, "Hey, dude."

"Thanks a lot for doing this, Geoff." Trent and Geoff walked to the back of the truck, opening the door. The party boy hopped in, grabbing several bags. Trent did the same.

Geoff hopped out and replied, "No problem, man. I was gonna be out tonight, anyway." He started walking backwards so he could see Trent while they talked and continued, "Bridge wants me to pick up some stuff from her old place."

Trent nodded, remembering his previous conversation with Bridgette. "Oh yeah, I ran into her today. She told me about you two moving in together. Congratulations." Geoff was approaching the building, so he added, "Door's behind ya."

"Wha?" He turned around and tried to stop, but accidentally walked into the glass door. "Ow!" He cried out in pain, rubbing his nose. He shook his head, as if to shake the pain away, and shoved the door open with his shoulder. "Thanks… She told me about you and Gwen… Sorry, bro."

The musician walked in with Geoff and shook his head. "No, it's fine. We both grew apart, that's all…" The two started walking toward the elevator.

Just as Trent was about to gently set down Lindsay's extremely heavy luggage, Geoff added, "But you sure do bounce back quickly." He smirked and continued, "After all, you and Lindsay are moving in together after one night of catching up…"

"What?!" Trent dropped all of the bags at once, one of the heaviest ones landing on Geoff's foot. He let out a girlish shriek and Trent reacted quickly, running over and lifting the weighty suitcases back up. "Crap, sorry! What you said just shocked me, that's all."

He shook his head, acting like it didn't hurt. "No, it's cool, it's cool." Trent pressed the button next to the elevator door and both guys grabbed their respective bags and waited for the elevator. "And why would it? You and Lindsay are going out now, that's cool."

Trent sighed. "No, we're not. She just needed a place to stay and I offered her one, that's all." The elevator finally arrived and they hauled the bags into it. Trent pushed the tenth button, flexing his fingers since they were cramped from clutching onto the straps of the bags so tightly.

Geoff leaned against the elevator wall and said, "You don't just offer a chick to crash at your place without liking her even the slightest bit."

"You do if she has a two year old daughter to take care of." Trent leaned against the opposite wall, crossing his arms. "C'mon, even Duncan would have taken them in."

"No, he wouldn't, dude. His wife would be ticked at him. You know how over-controlling Courtney can be, and it doesn't help that she's all hopped up on pregnancy hormones now..." Geoff smirked again. "I saw how you used to look at her back on the island. You know what I'm talking about. Those times when you thought Gwen wasn't looking…"

Trent kept an embarrassed blush down, shaking his head. "Lindsay and I are just friends." Glancing to the side, he murmured, "For now, at least…" He looked back up at Geoff, worry on his face. "Fine. You're right, okay? I do like her. At lot." A small bell dinged and the door opened, revealing that they were on the tenth level, feet away from his apartment. They didn't move. "And she even said that she loved me…"

If Geoff had had a drink, he would have done a spit take. "Seriously? That's awesome, dude!"

Trent shook his head. "No, it's not. I'm pretty sure she just meant it in a friendly way. Like she was grateful that I was doing her such a big favor, you know?" He looked down at the vomit colored carpet underneath his feet. "I don't think I'm… good enough for her."

Geoff shook his head. "Dude, her last boyfriend knocked her up and bolted when he heard the news. Trust me, she'd love to go out with you."

"Maybe…" Trent mumbled, finally grabbing his half of Lindsay's luggage. Geoff followed suit and the two walked it back toward Trent's open apartment, carrying them back to the spare room that Lindsay and Sabrina would be staying in.

When the two walked back out, they saw that Lindsay was lounging on the couch, a sleeping Sabrina in her lap, watching TV. Seeing the two men, she grinned, scooped Sabrina up without waking her and walked up to them. "Thanks again, guys."

"No prob," Geoff replied with a smile, tipping his old cowboy hat at her. "Anything for my little sis' new model!"

"Wait, she hasn't even met me yet." Lindsay looked at him, confused. "How do you know she'll like me?"

"I know want Mar wants in a model," Geoff coolly said, slinging an arm around Lindsay's shoulders. "and you've got it!" Lindsay giggled in return and he added, "When you and Trent go to her place tomorrow for the interview, she'll hire you in a heartbeat!"

Trent's eyebrows raised at 'you and Trent', since he had never offered to do so, but he saw Geoff turn his head and wink at him. Luckily, Lindsay didn't see the wink. The musician shook his head and smirked slightly. _Leave it to Geoff the Matchmaker…_

"Oh," Lindsay broke the short silence. "I almost forgot, I have to quit my old job…" She passed Sabrina to Trent, walking into her new room to call her boss.

"Um…" Trent looked nervously as Lindsay strolled away, then back down at Sabrina, whose eyes fluttered open again. "Hey, Geoff, do me a favor," he said, pulling a dollar out of his pocket, slapping it into Geoff's hand, and holding Sabrina out for him to take. "Take Sabrina down to the lobby and get her a late night snack from the vending machine, like a banana or something."

Geoff took the little girl in his arms, keeping a grip on the dollar as he did. He slowly replied, "Uh… okay. Why?"

"I just don't want her in the apartment while Lindsay's quitting. She doesn't exactly like her boss…"

It took the party boy a second to put two and two together, but it eventually clicked in his mind. "Ooooh. Gotcha, dude." He walked out the door with Sabrina as quickly as he could.

Trent waited quietly for a few seconds, wondering if she was going to do what he thought she was going to do. After several more minutes of silence, he heard her voice.

"I QUIT, YOU PERVERTED, HIDEOUSLY DRESSED, GOLD CHAIN WEARING [BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP]!"

She continued to swear and scream into the phone, her boss probably shocked that she even knew some of those colorful words. Trent couldn't help but smile, sitting down to the couch. It reminded him of the time he and the rest of the ex-campers at Playa de Losers saw the uncensored footage of Lindsay telling off Heather before she arrived. Every single jaw had dropped after seeing and hearing sweet Lindsay say all of that.

It was one of his favorite Total Drama Island moments.

Trent laid down and propped his head up on the couch's arm rest, crossing his arms behind his head as he did. He could barely keep his eyes open, since it had been such an exhausting day. He let them shut and whispered, "I think I'm gonna like having some new roommates…"

* * *

Hope you all liked it as much as I did. :D Next chapter should be out soon :3


	2. The Almost Interview

Did I mention that some TSR OCs are gonna be in this? Well, yeah. They will be. XP

Not much to say, just read, review and enjoy! :D

* * *

After dropping Sabrina off at Paula's apartment, which was conveniently down the street from Marilee's apartment, Trent and Lindsay started walking toward their destination. When Trent had called her the night before, telling her about Lindsay, Marilee had asked them to come by her apartment instead of her office. Her other employees had the day off, so she had figured that it would be silly to drive all the way there and unlock the building just for the three of them.

Besides, she had just repainted the living room and wanted some more people to see how great it looked.

Lindsay nervously rung her hands and asked, "So what's Marilyn like? Is she nice?"

Trent scratched his chin, unsure of how to answer her question. _She must not have watched Total Sibling Rivalry…_ "Yeah, she's be pretty nice. But just so you know, she can be a bit… ill-tempered with people sometimes." That only made her look more nervous, so he added, "But she calms down pretty quickly! C'mon, she's gonna love you. You have nothing to worry about."

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her professional but sexy white blouse and black skirt, she sighed. "Yeah, but still, I'm so nervous! I've… I've never really been interviewed for a job before." She seemed a little embarrassed to admit that.

"What?" Trent asked. "But, then how did you get your, um, old jobs?"

Lindsay tried to find the right words, and they eventually stuttered out. "Um, w-with stripping… y-you don't n-need to be interviewed… Th-they just… l-look at you and…" She looked down at her black high heels, embarrassed.

Trent didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't. They had reached the apartment, anyway. Lindsay knocked on the door and the two of them waited. A teal blue eye could be seen through the peephole and the door flung open. A blonde girl with pink streaks in her hair, a small, ripped, pink T-shirt over a black long sleeved tee, dark blue skinny jeans and pink Chucks glommed onto Trent. "Hi, Trent!"

He smiled, hugging her back. "Hey, Selena. Marilee ready for us yet?"

Letting him go, Selena replied, "She's still getting ready." She saw Lindsay and waved in a friendly manner. "Hi, I'm Selena, Marilee's roommate. It's nice to finally meet you!"

"You too! So your name's Selena, right?" After Selena nodded, Lindsay said, "That's my daughter's name!"

"Really? That's interesting." Selena grinned. "C'mon in and sit down." The blonde beauty strolled in, looking around at the apartment. Selena kept her toothy smile as she leaned in toward Trent and asked, through her teeth, "What's the kid's _real _name?"

"Sabrina," Trent whispered.

She nodded understandingly. "I see she hasn't changed that much in eight years…" They both walked into the blue and brown-themed living area, Trent sitting next to Lindsay on the couch. Selena walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. "You guys want something to drink? Coke? Lemonade?"

Trent declined, "I'm not really thirsty."

"I'll take some water!" Lindsay said.

Selena took a pitcher of ice water from the fridge, pouring Lindsay a glass. "I'm sorry my roommate's taking so long, Lindsay," she called out. "She said she had some other business to take care of first." She walked back into the living room, handing Lindsay the glass and sitting in between her and Trent. "Something about a luncheon she needed to reschedule."

Lindsay gave her a confused look at the big word she had just used. "What's a luncheon?"

Selena shrugged. "Beats me. I think it's some kind of business party or something."

"Speaking of parties," Trent sad, finally jumping into the conversation, "Your birthday party's next week, right?"

Selena smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm. Next Saturday night, 9 PM 'til who knows when!" she cheered, thrusting a partying fist in the air.

"Ooooh, it's your birthday next week?!" Lindsay chirped excitedly. "How old are you going to be?"

"The big two-one, baby!" She bounced a little in her seat. "I'm so pumped!"

"Yeah, I think we can tell," Trent added with a laugh.

Selena smirked with a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm not usually as hyper as I am now, but…" She bounced some more and continued, "Man, I'm **uber** pumped!"

"Who all's coming?" Lindsay asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Almost all of the contestants from Total Sibling Rivalry are coming," Selena answered, "And some of their dates. Some are even old TDI contestants, so that's gonna be really cool. And there are some of my non- famous friends and my boyfriend. It's gonna be awesome. I can't wait to get my first margarita!"

"Yeah, it sucks how they changed the Canadian drinking age to twenty one," Trent said, nodding sympathetically. "And right before your eighteenth birthday."

"Yeah," Selena sighed. "Guess that's just my luck…" She glanced to the side, then back up at Lindsay. "You wanna come, Lindsay?"

"Really?" Lindsay beamed. "Sure! I-I mean, you don't have to…"

"No, I want to!" She placed a hand on Lindsay's, giving it a reassuring pat. "Now that you're in town, we can get to know each other better. And what better way can we get to know each other than to par-tay and get tore up?!"

Selena and Lindsay giggled, while Trent cocked an eyebrow. "So if you call in sick for work the morning after, I'll know why…"

The pink and blonde haired girl's smile faded, but a nervous grin slowly crept onto her lips. "Oh, yeah… You know, it really sucks having one of your close friends as your boss, too."

Lindsay turned to look at Trent, questioningly. "You're her boss? That's so cool! Where do you guys work?"

"I own a guitar shop a few blocks from here," Trent replied, crossing his arms behind his head. He avoided looking her in the eye as he said, "I, um, sort of named it Gwen's Guitars… you know, since I had started it back when we were dating… I'm still going over new names."

"Oh." Lindsay nodded.

Wanting to get off the subject, Trent told Selena, "Meh, I'll understand if you stay home and sleep it off, kid. It's gonna be your big night. You deserve to go a little crazy." He smirked.

Selena grinned. "Did I also mention how incredibly **awesome** it is to have one of your close friends as your boss?"

Before anyone could say anything else, a young blonde walked in, wearing a professional short black jacket over a maroon top along with a black mini skirt with a small slit on each side and maroon high heels. "Sorry for taking so long. My incompetent secretary screwed up and ordered **chick peas **instead of garbanzo beans, so **I** had to fix her mess." She added a mumbled "_Story of my life…_" but it was barely audible, so nobody responded to that. Seeing Lindsay, her sour face melted into a more friendly one. "Oh, you must be Lindsay." Lindsay set her glass down, got up and shook her hand "I'm Marilee Anderson, founder and CEO of Fashions by Marilee."

"Hi. I'm really excited for this interview!"

"Of course you are," Marilee laughed a little at her joke, then looked to see that Trent and Selena were still in the room. "Uh, would you two mind going into another room while I interview Lindsay?"

Selena waved a hand and said, "C'mon, Mar, we're not gonna-"

Marilee interrupted her by saying, "Just take Trent into your room before I get mad and start yelling."

Selena nodded obediently. She grabbed Trent by his wrist, dragging him down the hallway.

Turning back to the fellow blonde, she asked, "So, did you bring your résumé with you?"

Lindsay gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. After a while, she removed it, wide-eyed, and said, "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! I had **no **idea I was supposed to bring snacks!"

Marilee stared at her for a moment, but eventually let out a forced, but convincing laugh. Inside, she was thinking, _This is going to be a loooooong interview…_

_

* * *

_

Anybody get the garbanzo beans/chick peas joke? No? Oh, okay... :C


	3. Love at First Sight Doesn't Exist, Trent

_Fear not, chicos y chicas! This fic hasn't died C:_

_Though I'm not very proud of this chapter. Whatever. Next chapter will be much more interesting. Hopefully._

_It's probably obvious that I don't own TDI. If it's not, you's dumb :3_

_Read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

Selena dragged Trent into her black and pink themed room by his wrist, pushing him down onto her black blanketed bed as soon as she shut the door. She turned back to him, smirking. She was up to something and Trent knew it. "What?"

"Sooo…" Selena started, dragging the 'o' for a while. "Why'd you come over today?"

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't answer my question with another question," the blonde told him, crossing her arms behind her back, smirk still firm.

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "I came for moral support. Well, Geoff volunteered me, but I probably would have offered, anyway." He shrugged and continued, "I wanted to support her, that's all."

"Riiiiiight…."

"Would you stop dragging your vowels?" Trent asked, annoyance obvious in his voice. "What's with these questions?"

Selena grinned and started pacing in front of him. She wasn't usual this nosy, but she was on a mission. And when Selena Caliver starts a mission, she completes it. "That's the _only_ reason you came?"

"Well…" Trent tried to think of another reason. He saw where she was going with this interrogation. "I wanted to see you, too. You know, to make sure you… um… Washed your hair. So it wouldn't look dirty for work tomorrow." He nodded nervously, trying not to show his nerves. "So, did you?"

Selena blinked and flatly replied, "Yes."

"Great." Trent gave her a thumbs up, nodding in approval. "Good work, Selena. That earns you a free coffee tomorrow morning."

Sitting down next to him, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Trent, you always get me a coffee before work. Just tell me the truth." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You pick up a thing or two when your big brother's a champ liar. I can tell you're not being honest."

He sighed in defeat. Selena was one tough cookie to crack. Too tough for him. "Tell what you think I'm lying about. I'll tell you if you were right or not."

She cleared her throat dramatically. "Okay. So, you run into this old friend who you haven't seen or talked to in eight years, take her and her daughter into her home after an hour of catching up, and even come with her to her job interview and you're trying to tell me that nothing's going on between you two?"

Trent looked at her, wide eyed. How had she known all of that?! He hadn't told her about any of that!

Before he could ask, Selena told him, "Geoff told me."

He nodded, but mumbled, "… Is it really that obvious?" She grinned triumphantly and gave a small nod. He rested his chin in his hand, propping his elbow on his knee. "I know this is going to sound really corny, but…" He grinned, looking down at the black and pink fuzzy rug underneath his feet. "I… I think I'm in love with her."

Selena's icy blue eyes widened and she grabbed a People magazine off of her nightstand, rolled it up, and smacked him on the head with it. He let out a small yelp of pain, and she smacked him several more times before tossing the magazine onto the floor and loudly whispering, "Are you insane?! It hasn't even been 24 hours yet and you're declaring your freaking love for her?!"

"What's so wrong with that?" Trent asked, rubbing the spot where he repeatedly smacked him.

"Why did you and Gwen break up just recently?" Selena asked, hands on her hips.

The musician thought it over for a second, his head springing up as soon as he realized the answer she was looking for. "She said things were going too fast."

"Right." She patted him on the head. "Good boy. Now that you've realized that, what are you _not _going to do?"

"… Tell Lindsay I love her too fast?"

"Right-o. Except, let's talk about this love stuff you keep going on about. I don't think you really know what love is."

His head sprung up again, angrily looking in her direction. "What? Of course I do!"

She shook her head and mouthed the word 'no' "During TDI, you said you loved Gwen after a few weeks of knowing her. She liked the idea at first, but broke up with you shortly afterward. Seven years later, she wanted you back and you went on with that love at first sight crap until you drove her away again. And Trent, let me tell you something…" She grabbed his shoulders and turned him so that he was facing her again and looked him right in the eyes. "Love at first sight does not exist. Get to know the girl first before you start writing some gooey love song after five minutes."

Trent didn't want to admit it, but Selena was right. He had screwed things up with Gwen by telling her he was in love too early. He didn't want to drive Lindsay away, too. Unable to form any words, due to the intense dryness in his mouth from the thought, he just nodded.

--

"Well, Lindsay," Marilee started, folding her hands in her lap professionally. "Despite forgetting your résumé, I've got to say that I'm impressed." She grinned. "You've got the job!"

Lindsay gasped, barely able to believe the words coming out of mouth. Realizing that it wasn't just her imagination, she squealed happily, pulling her new boss into a big hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Ms. Anderson! I promise I won't let you down!"

Pulling away so she could look at her while talking, she responded, "I know you won't. And please don't call me 'Ms. Anderson.' It makes me sound like some old fart. Marilee's just fine."

"Okay," Lindsay chirped happily, nodding her head. Just then, Trent and Selena walked out. Lindsay sprung up and cheered, "Troy! I got the job!" She stood up and rushed over to him, tightly hugging him.

Selena, who had walked behind Lindsay, clicked her tongue, gave Trent an all-knowing wink and strolled into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Um… that's great, Lindsay! But my name isn't Troy. It's Trent."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Marilee stood up and walked over to the two. "Well, I hate to rush you guys, but I really need you to leave." She looked at her roommate, who had come back with a glass of lemonade. "You, too."

Selena angrily put her free hand on her hip. "What? Why?"

Marilee's eyebrows scrunched and she pulled Selena to the side. "You know Van's coming over in a few minutes," she whispered.

"Oh," Selena nodded and mumbled in a hushed tone. "You mean your **booty call**?" She made sure to emphasize the last two words loud enough so that Trent and Lindsay could hear, and it definitely caught their attention.

"SHUT UP!" she growled, glaring daggers at her. "He's just coming over for lunch! Besides, he's just my boyfriend. I can do whatever I want with him… But we're not doing _it_!"

"Yeah," Selena mumbled, rolling her eyes. Placing the glass on the coffee table, she stated, "That explains why he's almost always here in the morning for breakfast… In his boxers."

"He sweats in his sleep!"

"Maybe he should sweat and sleep in his own apartment!"

"Why does it matter? I told you were aren't doing anything!"

"Then explain those noises I hear coming from your bedroom at night when you think I'm sleeping!"

Marilee had no comment for that one.

Selena smirked. "Next time, get a boyfriend that isn't a screamer…"

Her roommate fumed. "You're just jealous because you couldn't get laid at a Asian businessmen convention!"

Selena gasped. "Why would I be jealous of you banging every guy you meet?!"

It was Marilee's turn to gasp. She spat an insult back, and their guests watched in both fear and confusion as they continued to spit hurtful things at each other. They were starting to get really loud. And angry. Before a catfight could break out, Trent said, "Yeah… We're just gonna leave now…" He gently pushed Lindsay toward the door, who was still in shock by her new boss and her roommate.

Marilee and Selena turned around, smiled and waved at them, as if they weren't just fighting several seconds ago. "Okay, bye, guys!" Selena happily said.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Lindsay," Marilee calmly said. She then turned back toward Selena and spat, "Well, your butt's so big, it has it's own zip code!"

Selena, having all that she could take, lunged forward, but Trent slammed the door behind him and the blonde bombshell before they could see the bloodshed.

Lindsay leaned against the wall, trying to contemplate what just happened. "Wow… That was really… Yeah."

"Don't worry," Trent reassured. "They don't get like that often."

"Um… Right." They started walking down the hall toward the stairs. There was an awkward silence, neither sure of what to say after that quarrel. But Lindsay finally thought of a question to start a new conversation. "How did Marilyn get the money to start her own fashion design company, anyway? She isn't even twenty two yet…"

"She won the seventh season of Total Drama." He grinned, reminiscing on the episodes of it that he had watched, since he hadn't qualified to be in it. "Total Drama Runway… She was a shoe in to win."

"Oh." Suddenly, Lindsay stopped and gasped. "Oh, no! Did she say _tomorrow?"_

_"_Yeah." Trent stopped too and looked at her. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Paula won't be in town tomorrow! They're holding auditions for a lead movie role in the next city over and she's going to be there all day." She held her head in her hands, stressed out. "Where's Sabrina supposed to go?" She looked back up at Trent, worry in her big, blue eyes. "It's not like I can take her to work with me and I obviously can't leave her at home…" Trent nodded, and under her breath, she mumbled, "I'm never making that mistake again."

"Hmm?" Trent questioned, thinking she had said something directly to him.

She waved a nonchalant hand and guiltily laughed. "Oh, n-nothing!"

Trent stood for a second, trying to think of a plan. He didn't want Lindsay to have to miss her first day of work. It obviously meant a lot to her. After a few seconds, he thought of a decent idea. Actually, a pretty good one. "I can take her to work with me!"

Lindsay's face perked up. "Really? You would do that for me? You won't get in trouble?"

Trent grinned and shrugged. "I'm my own boss. What am I gonna do? Fire myself?"

She smiled at him. "Aww, you're so sweet. I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

Admittedly, the word 'friend' stung, but he still kept his smile firm.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait for work tomorrow!" She let out a little squeal and continued, "It'll be nice to work someplace where your tip doesn't give you paper cuts in places where you shouldn't get paper cuts…"

There was another awkward silence after that awkward statement, but Trent broke it by saying, "Wait, you didn't bring your résumé, right?" She shook her head. "So she doesn't know about your… other jobs?" Once again, she shook her head. "And she hired you just like that? Without even seeing a résumé?"

"Mmhmm." She happily nodded. "Truth is, I just didn't want her to see my past jobs and judge me for it, so I made up some lame excuse… She actually bought it when I though 'résumé' meant snacks…" She let out a little laugh.

Trent laughed with her. "Stealthy!"

"I know, right?"

The two continued to walk away, still laughing.

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys liked it. Don't blame you if you don't. XP_

_Next chapter: Sabrina goes to work at the guitar shopwith Trent. Oh, what fun that will be! :D_


	4. Starbucks and BFFFLs Deluxe

Okay, part one of Sabrina's day out with Trent. I promise, this story _will_ have a plot, I promise… All in good time, people!

You should know what belongs to who by now! I don't want to repeat myself!

Well, not much to say, just read, review and enjoy!

* * *

Trent woke up the next morning, and was about to walk out in nothing but his boxers, when he remembered that he had guests. He slipped on a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. When he walked out, he found Lindsay in the living room, gathering various things together and stuffing them into a child-sized lavender backpack. A sleepy Sabrina was sitting next to her, already dressed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning, ladies." Trent walked over and sat down next to Sabrina, who just gave up her attempts to stay away and her tired head fell into his lap as she dozed off. "What are you guys doing up so early?"

Lindsay, dressed in a dark red sweater dress with tight black pants underneath and red heels, looked up him and smiled. She looked as chipper as ever, despite how early it was. "I could barely sleep last night. I just can't wait for work!"

Trent couldn't help but grin at her excited state. She was like a little kid waiting for Santa to come. "Besides, Marilyn…" She looked down at her hand, and Trent saw that the was something written on her hand. "Oops, I mean Marilee, wanted me to get to work in about an half an hour, and it'll take fifteen minutes to get there."

Mentally laughing at the fact that the blonde had to write down her own boss' name just to remember it, Trent asked, "Why so early?" He looked out the window, no sunshine to greet him. "The sun isn't even awake yet…"

"Yeah, that's the idea," Lindsay zipped the backpack up and placed it next to the sleeping Sabrina. "Marilee wanted to do a sunrise shoot for her new line of pajamas and wanted it to look realistic." She looked at clock on the wall adjacent to the couch and sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better go." She pointed to the little backpack and said, "I put some toys, snacks, and other stuff in here, in case she needs it. She can just carry it with her." She picked up her daughter, stirring her awake. "Mommy's got to go, sweetie."

She hugged her and Sabrina groggily hugged back. "Bye bye, Mommy…"

Pulling her away and setting her on her lap, she looked at her and told her, "Be a good girl for Brent…" She took a peek at her other hand. "I mean Trent." She sheepishly grinned at Trent, then looked back down at the little girl. "Okay?" She nodded in response. "And make sure you don't wander away from him. Oh, and if you have to go potty, tell Trent right away and don't talk to any strangers and don't touch anything in his shop unless he says you can and don't eat any candy off the sidewalk and-"

"Don't forget to tell her to blink, Lindsay," Trent jokingly said, smirking and rolling his eyes.

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "…Oh, my gosh! I almost _did _forget!"

Before she could pointlessly tell her daughter yet another thing, Trent interrupted, "Don't worry, Linds, everything's gonna be fine." He stretched a little and continued, "I'll take good care of her."

"Oh, I know," Lindsay sighed, laying Sabrina down on a comfy pillow, which she gladly snuggled into. "I'm just worried…" She looked slightly embarrassed as she admitted, "I've just never really left her alone with anyone besides me and my sister before…"

"Really?" Lindsay nodded, running a hand through Sabrina's short, wavy hair. "Well, you can count on me. You just have fun at your first day on the job." He warmly grinned and she returned it .

"Okay. Thanks." She gave Sabrina one last peck on the cheek, grabbed her purse and waved as she walked out the door.

--

Trent had let Sabrina sleep for a while after Lindsay left. She had woken the poor girl up too early, and Trent had felt sorry for her. He didn't open the guitar shop until 9:30, so he figured waking her up at around 8:30 would be okay.

While she napped, Trent got dressed and made sure the bathroom and kitchen were squeaky clean. He didn't want to disgust his guests.

Ever since the split, he had been waking up earlier than usual, for no particular reason. Strangely, Trent had also recently developed this strange urge to keep everything in his apartment pretty clean. Also right around the time Gwen broke up with him, not that he ever made the connection of either of those things to the break up. He'd spend the extra time keeping up with the mess he seemed to just magically create, and his place was actually starting to look like something he could be proud of. Not that he was ever ashamed of it. It was a decent size. But still, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride whenever he looked at how his sloppiness disappears after a little work.

He figured that it filled the sad void that Gwen bashed into his heart…

He looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost time to get Sabrina up and going. Walking out of the kitchen, he saw that Sabrina was already up, walking right past him. "Cookie?" she asked, eyeing a jar up on the counter.

Trent leaned against the entrance and shook his head. "No, no cookie." He crouched down to her size and added, "But we're gonna go out to breakfast right now. You ready to go?"

Sabrina grinned, nodded and ran back into the living room, grabbing her backpack. She slipped it on her back and toddled back to Trent. She climbed up onto his back without permission, but he didn't argue. He just made sure she was secure on his back, stood up, grabbed his keys, and locked the door behind him.

When they were out of the building, Sabrina looked at the scene before her in amazement. There were so many people buzzing around! There were people of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. There were big people like Trent and her mommy, and even little people like her. She waved at all of them, and some even waved back. But one big lady who waved back seemed to know Trent, too. And the big man next to her looked familiar.

The lady stopped, smiled and said, "Hey, Trent. I see you're bringing a little friend with you this morning."

Trent nodded, keeping a good grip on Sabrina's legs so she wouldn't fall of his shoulders. "Oh, yeah. Sabrina, this is my friend Bridgette. She's an old friend of your mom's, too. And you remember Geoff from the other night."

"Hey, little dudette," Geoff greeted, tipping his cowboy hat at her.

"Hi, Sabrina," Bridgette greeted, stuffing her hands into her jacket pocket. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Hi, Bidgette!" Sabrina waved, and the three adults laughed at the mispronunciation.

Bridgette looked back at Trent and asked, "She's Lindsay's daughter, right?" Trent nodded again and the surfer added, "Well, you were right, Geoff. She really does look exactly like her…" Taking a look at her watch, she sighed, "Oh, man. We're going to be late for work…" She waved one last time and walked away, Geoff following her. "Bye, you two! Have fun with Trent, Sabrina!"

As Trent continued to walk, Sabrina commented, "She pitty."

"Pretty?" Trent asked, smirking at her poor pronunciation skills.

"That what I said! Pitty!" Sabrina argued. Trent just smiled, and decided to let her win that round.

Before they knew it, they were at their first destination, a small Starbucks right down the street from his place. Trent sat down, grabbed a nearby booster chair, set it in the empty chair and set little Sabrina down in it. Sabrina tried wriggling her backpack off. "Breakfast!"

"Okay, let's see what you've got in here…" He took the backpack off of her, unzipped it, and started rifling through it. He found what he was looking for; a baggie of Goldfish and a juice box. He opened the bag and set it in front of her. She took a few and put them in her mouth. "Not exactly breakfast food, but okay…" He poked the straw in the box and handed it to Sabrina, who happily took it and started drinking.

A barista finally showed up, flipping his long black bangs out of his eyes. "Hey, Trent. Your usual?"

"Yeah, thanks, Chase."

Chase jotted the order down on his notepad and walked off to go prepare the coffees.

Almost immediately after he left, two familiar girls walked up to Trent and Sabrina's table, both wearing matching black and white striped sweaters and skinny leg jeans. "Oh, my gosh! Trent, is that you?!" the tan one asked.

"I told you it was him!" her accomplice said, pointing at him. The ladies clasped their hands together and squealed, "EEEEEE!"

As they continued to shriek, the two victims clasped their hands over their ears and Sabrina cried, "Make scary ladies go away!"

After they were done, Trent removed his hands and looked at them, first the tan one, then the plumper one. It had been years since he had seen or even talked to these two, but they didn't look like they had changed one bit. "Katie? Sadie? What are you two doing here? Do you guys live around here?"

The two giggled and Sadie said, "No, we just heard that Nilland City has the _best _shopping, so we're just here for a few days."

The BFFFLs finally noticed the little blonde sitting next to Trent, staring at them strangely. "Ooooh, who's this?" Katie and Sadie swarmed Sabrina, looking at her carefully, which didn't help her fear of them. "Is this your niece, Trent?" Katie asked.

"No way!" Sadie argued. "Trent's only sibling could only be, like, ten by now. So that must mean she's-"

They both gasped, staring back and forth from Sabrina to Trent, who by now was looking at them just as weird as Sabrina was. "Oh, my gosh! This is your _daughter_!"

It was a good thing that Trent hadn't received his coffee yet, or he would have spat it out. "Wh-what? She's not-"

Before Trent could explain, Sadie squealed, "Why didn't you ever tell us that you and Gwen were expecting?" She pinched Sabrina's cheek and cooed, "She's soooo cute!"

"No, Gwen can't be the mother," Katie stated. "She looks nothing like her!"

"Yeah…" Sadie nodded in agreement. "Y'know, if you ask me, she looks more like-"

As if they were both having the same thought, they looked at Trent with big eyes and simultaneously squealed, "Lindsay's the mom!"

Trent's face flushed several shades of red and Katie said, "I can't believe you guys got married and didn't tell anybody!"

"Wait, maybe they didn't." Sadie retorted. "Maybe she's a love child!"

"Yeah! Or may-"

"Guys!" Trent half-yelled, making them shut up. He stood up and, in a hushed tone, told them, "Sabrina _is_ Lindsay's daughter, but she's not mine, too. I'm just watching her while she's at work."

"Ooooooh," the twins simultaneously said, nodding.

"Can I just ask one thing?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, she's a love child, too," Trent huffed, annoyed.

Sadie and Katie nodded. "I see," Sadie mused.

Katie looked down at her watch and gasped. "Sadie! We're totally going to be late for that sale at Albatross and Finch!"

"Oh, my gosh!" They twirled back around, looking at Sabrina. "Bye, Sabrina!"

Katie gave her one last pinch on the cheek and cooed, "See ya, cutie!" With that, they walked off, saying their goodbyes to Trent as they did.

Trent plopped back down, looking exhausted by merely talking to them. Sabrina rubbed her pinched cheek and mumbled, "Me no like them."

"They aren't so bad once you get to know them…" he said, rubbing his aching head. Chase came back to the table, handed him two drinks and Trent paid for them, including the tip. "You ready to go?"

Sabrina nodded, picking her juice box up again. Trent put her backpack back on her and started piggybacking her out.

When they got back out on the street, she asked him, "What's a love child?"

Trent stopped, having no idea what to tell her. All he mumbled as he kept walking was, "_It's gonna be a loooong day…"_

* * *

Leave it to Katie and Sadie to show up and make people feel awkward! XD

Next chapter, Trent actually goes to the guitar shop. And we get to meet Selena's boyfriend. And, everybody's favorite canon couple shows up: Duncan and his preggo wife Courtney!


	5. Ask or You're Fired!

I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated! I'm sooo sorry, I'll update the next chapter much sooner!

But enjoy!

* * *

Selena, standing behind the counter of Trent's guitar shop on her tip toes, kissed her curly haired boyfriend on the other side of the counter. Giggling, she grabbed his hand and sighed. "Oh, Ashton, I can't believe I'm going to be twenty one in less than a week."

"Me either," Ashton commented, stroking her hand with his thumb. "Being twenty four, I always felt like I was rocking the cradle, dating a twenty year old."

"Oh, does this mean you won't call me 'baby' anymore?" She made a small pout face.

He grinned and arched an eyebrow. "As long as I'm still older than you, you'll always be my baby." He leaned down and gave her a deeper kiss, gently placing his hands on her lower back. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter, making her separate from him and squeal. After they both laughed, they went in for another kiss, this time even deeper.

Meanwhile, Trent and Sabrina, who was still on his back, walked up to the glass door, seeing the two of them making out. "Ew," Sabrina mumbled, sticking her tongue out.

"Ew is right," Trent said, pushing the door open. He walked up to the couple, both of them oblivious to his presence. "Kid in the room…" He loudly called out.

Selena pulled Ashton off of her. "Wha- Whoa!" She fell behind the counter, Ashton running behind the counter to help her up. When he did, she rubbed her head and guiltily giggled. "Um… Sorry, Trent."

"Maybe _I_ should start opening for us," Trent said, setting both Selena's coffee and Sabrina down on the counter.

"Look, I'll see you later, baby," Ashton told her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Uh… Bye, Trent." He walked out without another word.

Trent looked back at Selena, cocking an eyebrow. She sheepishly shrugged, then noticed Sabrina was there. "Oh, hi there! What's your name, cutie?"

"Sabrina," she told her, kicking her tiny legs rhythmically.

"Oh…" She looked back at Trent. "This must be Lindsay's little girl, right?"

Trent nodded, grabbing his name tag out of a nearby drawer and pinning it on his shirt. "Yeah, I'm watching her for the day." He picked Sabrina up again and sat her down behind the counter, pulling her backpack off. "Here, play with some of your toys while I get to work." He unzipped it and let her pull a couple of play things out. "Keep an eye on her, okay?" Selena nodded and took her place behind the cash register. He walked into the backroom, getting some new shipments to put on the shelves.

After he shut the door, a couple walked in, making Selena smile and run over to them, giving them each a hug and a kiss. "Duncan, Courtney! What are you guys doing here?!"

Duncan returned the hug. "What? A guy can't check in on his sis at her job every once in a while?"

"Actually, we do have some news," Courtney said, rubbing a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Is it about lil' Selena Junior?" Selena asked, pressing her ear up to Courtney's bump.

"Stop calling our kid 'Selena Junior'," Duncan told her.

"But, yeah, it is," Courtney said. "Even though we had wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, **Duncan **here decided to be sneaky and look at the ultrasound. Then he slipped up and told me," She slapped him upside the head and continued. "But we just thought we'd tell you… You're going to have a nephew!"

"Oh, my goodness, that's great!" Selena hugged them both again.

As they all hugged, Duncan and Courtney felt something clinging to their ankles. They looked down, seeing little Sabrina trying to join in on the hug.

"Selena…" Duncan began, looking confused. "Please tell me this isn't your kid."

Selena rolled your eyes. "Duncan, you overprotective nut. Glad you're not having a daughter. This is Lindsay's child, Sabrina," she explained.

"Lindsay? _Total Drama _Lindsay?" Courtney asked.

Selena nodded. "Yeah, she needed someone to watch her for the day, so Trent did it."

"Oh…" Courtney looked down at his watch. "Crap, honey, we've got to go to our next ultrasound."

"Right. See you at your party. Tell Trent we said hi." With that, the couple left.

Selena guided Sabrina behind the counter, taking her place back at the register again.

* * *

"Do you think Trey and Sabrina are doing okay?" Lindsay asked Marilee, who was looking over the shots she had taken.

"Yes, and his name is Trent," Marilee said, still not looking up.

"Oh," Lindsay sighed, looking down at the smudge on her hand where Trent's name had previously been. "Right… What do you think of Trent?"

Marilee looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Why are you asking that?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Just wondering. He's such a nice guy, isn't he?"

"Sure, I guess." She continued to look through the pictures.

"He's single, right?"

That got Marilee's full attention. She smiled, grabbing her shoulder. "Okay, this is a very unprofessional thing to ask an employee, but do… Do you like Trent? Like, _like like_?"

"Wh-what?" Lindsay blushed. "I-I mean I _like_ him, but… Um… Maybe? Okay, yes!"

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Ask him out!"

"What?" She shook her head. "Oh, no no no! I've only dated one guy since Sabrina was born, and that was a disaster! Troy wouldn't want to date me…" She sadly looked down at her feet. "A single mom who got pregnant her first time? What man would want to date that?"

"Trent would!" Marilee encouraged. "Trent obviously likes you _and _Sabrina or else he wouldn't be so darn eager to help you out so much. Wanna know the only thing you have to do to make him yours?"

Lindsay nodded, a big smile on her face.

Marilee leaned in close, like she was going to whisper, but then screamed, "REMEMBER HIS NAME!"

Lindsay backed away and dug a finger in her ear to stop the ringing. "Look, the shoot's already done, so I'm going to give you the rest of the day off. I want you to go to Trent' store and ask him out. And if you back out at the last minute… You're fired!" Marilee shoved her out the front door of her office, slamming the door to tell her not to come back in.

Lindsay stood there nervously, then took a deep breath and tried to remember her way to his guitar shop. She really wanted to ask him out.

She also didn't want to be fired.

* * *

"Okay, his name is Trent." Lindsay said, leaning against the wall outside the guitar shop, as to not be seen to early. "Not Trey, not Troy, not Brent, not Tent. Just. TRENT." She walked toward the door, chanting, "Trent, Trent, Trent," before pushing the door open.

Once he finished stocking the new shipment of electric guitars, Trent leaned against the counter. Selena was on her break and was at a nearby fast food place. She had taken Sabrina with her to get her some apple fries for her lunch, so Trent was alone.

When he saw Lindsay walk through the door, he was rather shocked. "Lindsay? Don't you have to be at work?"

"Oh, Maricruz gave me the rest of the day off," she told him, looking around the store. "This is a nice store."

Thank you," Trent grinned. "I try to keep it nice."

"Almost as nice as your apartment," she commented, rubbing her arm nervously. "And that's pretty nice, since you're apartment's, like, the nicest apartment in… Apartment Land!" she laughed, then inwardly scolded herself. _Apartment Land? How stupid are you?!_

Trent calmly laughed. "Uh, thanks. Selena took Sabrina out to get a bite to eat, by the way. So she's in safe hands."

"Oh, great." _I can't believe I didn't notice my own daughter was gone! But he's just so stinking cute, I can't focus on anything else!_ "Um, look, Trent…"

"Yeah?"

"I just, um…" _Maybe I should just get fired. I can always find another job… No, she only said that to motivate you because she could tell how much you like him. Just say it! _"Well, I was just wondering… Do you want to go to Selena's party with me?"

_Holy crap… She's not saying what I think she's saying… Is she? Well, only one way to find out… _"As friends… Or as more?"

"Um…" she twirled a strand of blonde hair sheepishly. "More. I mean, if you want to."

He grinned. "As a matter of fact, I would."

"Really?" she grinned. "Great!"

"Heck, why wait until Friday? Let's do something now!" _Stop rushing things, man! Selena said not to rush… But I don't care!_

"Really?" she repeated, even happier. "Oh, my gosh, totally!" She grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the exit. "Wait, don't you have to close first?"

"Oh, right." Trent flipped the Open sign on the door so that it read 'Closed.' "Let's go," he said, trying to pull her out the door.

"Wait, Sabrina!" Lindsay exclaimed, stopping them once again.

"When Selena comes back with her and sees the place is closed, she'll get bored and take her to Chuck E, Cheese or something," Trent explained, whipping out his cell phone. "I'll text her and explain everything, too." He send the text and put his cell away, then tried to get them both moving again.

But, once again, Lindsay stopped them. "Wait!"

"Lindsay," Trent started, looking kind of disappointed. "If you're making us wait so much because you're having second thoughts about this, just tell me."

"Oh, no!" Lindsay gasped, shaking her head. "No, not at all! Just forget it, okay? It can wait until after our first date!" She dragged him down the sidewalk once again, smiling like a little kid. _I'll tell him about that piece of spinach stuck in his teeth after we get to wherever the heck we're going…_

* * *

I feel like this chapter went a little too fast, but it sort of had to. And I still like it! :3

Please tell me what you think!


	6. A Little After Dinner Smooching

A quick update! It's a miracle!

Well, this chapter's kind of filler-like, but leads to an important event to come next chapter.

Well, hope you like! Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Lindsay and Trent walked into his apartment, laughing. "Can you believe how terrible that movie was?" Trent said, still laughing.

"I know," Lindsay agreed. They took their jackets off, hung them up and started walking into the kitchen. "You'd think that for eleven bucks each, it could at least-" She stopped talking and gasped when she saw what had been set up. The small dinette set had been perked up with a pure white tablecloth, a tall, but unlit candle, and had even been set already, including some freshly cooked steaks and baked potatoes.

Trent grabbed a matchbook off the counter, pulled out a match, and flicked it against the side of the matchbook, making it spark to life with a small flame. He lit the candle and grinned at his beautiful date. "Bon Appétit," he said, gallantly pulling her chair out for her.

"Trent, how did you do all of this?" She asked, sitting down gently and letting him push her seat in. Realization struck her and she playfully smacked him arm. "You lied! You didn't have to go number one during the movie!"

"Well, I had to call Geoff to set this up _somehow_, and I couldn't really do it while the movie was playing," Trent said, sitting down across from her. "And I couldn't tell you the truth… I wanted it to be a surprise." He sheepishly grinned.

"Aww…" She leaned across the table and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Well, it's a great surprise."

* * *

While they ate, the two got to talking. They talked about pretty much everything, realizing that they had more in common with each other than either could have ever imagined.

For example, Trent's favorite genre of music is classic rock. So is Lindsay's! Now, it would have been hard to guess that just by looking at her, but it was true. She was even able to have an intellectual discussion with Trent about her favorite musicians. To say the least, Trent was impressed.

They also talked about Sabrina, who was officially spending the night at Selena and Marilee's place. Lindsay was glad she didn't affect Trent's feelings for her. She had actually met a nice guy, Rick, right after having Sabrina, one she went out on a few dates with. She really thought she loved the guy, but that was until she brought baby Sabrina with her to visit him at his house. That was the last time she ever saw him.

Once Rick saw the baby in her arms and Lindsay explained that she was her daughter, he told her that things weren't going to work out, and slammed the door in her face.

Needless to say, she hadn't dated since.

But Trent was different. Trent was so nice to everybody, especially her and Sabrina. When she was around him, she felt so loved.

Loved…

Did she honestly think that Trent loved her? I mean, maybe he _did _love her, but he probably loved her like a sister, or close cousin or something. Not _love love_.

But the real question; did Lindsay love love _him_? She had flirted with him during the canoe trip to Boney Island, but that was mainly so he'd do most of the paddling and she could work on her tan. But she felt different about him now. She couldn't believe what she hadn't seen in him when they were teens. If only she had realized that eight years ago. Maybe her past would have been a little better.

"Lindsay?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, snapped out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you like your steak," he repeated for her, finishing his own with one last bite.

"Oh, yeah, it's great!" Lindsay chirped, taking another bite of it. "Where'd Geoff get this food?"

Trent wiped some steak juice off his mouth with his napkin. "He made it."

"Really?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah, remember how great he did as head chef during the cooking challenge on Total Drama Island?" Lindsay nodded, too. "Well, he realized how much he loved cooking, so he opened this Italian restaurant after university." He took another forkful of baked potato in his mouth and continued, "DiStefano's. I think he named it after the chef he interned for."

"Oh…" Lindsay timidly looked down. "But if he has a whole restaurant; and don't get me wrong when I ask this. I mean, this has been the best date I've ever had, but why didn't we just go there?"

"Well, Geoff's place can get pretty crowded this time of night, and I wanted to be alone with you."

Lindsay giggled and blushed. "Oh, Trent!"

Trent grinned and asked, "Want some Port?"

"Maybe a little," she said, still getting over her blush.

He got up and pulled a bottle of wine and a corkscrew out of a nearby cabinet. Twisting the cork out, he poured a little bit into each of the empty wine glasses sitting on their table. They each took a sip and started chatting again.

* * *

In the next two hours, Lindsay had learned more about Trent than she knew about herself, and vice versa for Trent. After finishing their wine, they relocated on the couch.

Everything they hadn't talked about before, they talked about then. Lindsay learned that Trent had a much younger sister, Grace, and a single father who lived in the next city. His mother was still alive, but she had moved much farther away, so he didn't have much contact with her anymore. Lindsay had met Grace during her short cameo on the second season of Total Drama, but didn't really get to know her. Apparently, she had been quite a brat, but Trent had been oblivious to it, he embarrassedly admitted. But he reassured Lindsay that Grace had changed for the better and was a much nicer girl now.

And Lindsay had already told Trent about her relationship with her father, or lack thereof, so she talked about the rest of her family. He already knew about Paula, the aspiring actress, but he never knew that Lindsay had another older sister, Emma. According to Lindsay, she was a kindergarten teacher who lived a few miles away. She was happily married to a nice man named Carson, but they were unable to have a child, no matter how hard they tried. Lindsay, while she was still pregnant, had actually contemplated letting them adopt Sabrina. But, after she was born and she saw her little face, she couldn't bare to part with her. Luckily, she had never vocalized her plans, so Emma and Carson weren't hurt about her decision.

After an small pause in their infinite conversing, Trent finally worked up the courage to kiss her on the lips. Lindsay flushed, bringing a hand up to her lips.

He felt like she did that for three hours before she finally grinned and kissed him back, not separating quite as quickly as he had. After she stopped, Trent grinned at her and reached out to place a hand on her cheek. "To be honest with you Lindsay, I've been wanting to go out with you since you first moved in. I just never had the guts to."

Lindsay's eyes watered up and she hugged him again, "Oh, Trent…"

* * *

"Trent?" Lindsay asked, cuddling up even closer to him.

"Yeah?" He wrapped an am around her.

"When are you visiting your sister and dad next?"

"Uh… Wednesday, I think. Why?"

"Now that we're steady, do you…" Lindsay paused, almost afraid to ask. "Do you think it'd be okay if I met them?"

Trent smirked at her bashfulness. "I know they'd love to meet you." He gave her another kiss and she smiled, snuggling into his chest more.

_I hope they like me, _Lindsay silently thought. _And I hope Trent was right about Grace being a changed girl…_

_

* * *

_

_Oh snap crackers! Next chapter, Lindsay meets the former devil, Grace! Has she really changed? Only time will tell, my friends._

_Grace is yet another one of my OCs, btw. You'd have to read Total Sibling Rivalry to really understand her character. _


	7. Meet Vince and Grace

You'll have to read the endish part of chapter 14 of my fan fiction Total Sibling Rivalry to really get what the heck is going on in this chapter.

EDIT: A chunk of the story was missing for some reason! Sorry, folks!

* * *

It was Wednesday. While Selena was closing the shop up, Trent took that moment as the perfect opportunity to tell his sister Grace about Lindsay. He picked up the phone near the counted and sat on the bar stool behind it. Listening to the beep of the dial tone, Trent calmly waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello_?" a small voice asked.

"Hey, Grace," Trent greeted. "It's me."

"_Oh, hi, Trent_!" the ten year old happily chirped. "_What's up? You're still coming over today, right_?"

Trent bit his lip, wondering how he should put it. "Yeah, but this time… I'm bringing someone else with me."

"_Oh. Who? Geoff? Duncan_?"

"No… Her name is Lindsay."

Grace was silent on the other end of the phone.

"You still there, kiddo?"

"_Yeah… Yeah, I'm still here._"

"She's an old friend of mine from Wawanakwa. You met her during the second season, though you probably don't remember her and-"

"_Is she the one who almost killed me with that fugu sushi_?"

**Darn it, **he thought to himself. **Why'd she have to have such a good memory?!** "Well, yes, but you probably don't remember that she only did that on accident and felt really bad about it."

"_Now that you mention it, that last part's kinda foggy… I seem to remember her doing it on purpose because she is a horrible person and feeds on the misery of others._"

"… Grace, you know that's a total crock. Lindsay's one of the nicest girls from TDI."

Grace scoffed and muttered, "_Mmhmm. I'll bet she is_."

"Grace, just promise me you'll be on your best behavior," Trent begged. "I told Lindsay you were completely transformed, and I know that isn't totally true…"

"_Trent, you worry too much_," Grace reassured. "_When have I ever _not _been on my best behavior_?"

Trent cocked an eyebrow, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Do I have to sit you down and make you watch _Total Sibling Rivalry _reruns again?"

Grace was silent again. "_… Okay, I guess you have a point there. But I was young! Foolish! I don't care if you date or not_."

"Oh, really? I believe Gwen would beg to differ."

"_But that was still back in my evil days! And besides, it was just Gwen I didn't really like. I haven't even done anything to her since_!"

"Oh, don't you lie to me, missy!" Trent half-yelled. "I know that entire punch bowl of eggnog just didn't 'accidentally' end up in Gwen's lap last Christmas and neither did that mug of hot chocolate!"

"… _Well, I'm sorry about my clumsiness. I have a very ironic first name_."

Trent squeezed the space between his eyebrows and sighed. "Grace, if you won't be nice to her just for the sake of being nice, please do it for me. She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. Please?"

More silence. It was so silent, he thought he had lost connection with her. But he finally heard a sigh and a quiet "_Okay_…" from his sister. "_But if she tries to take me to Hot Topic like Gwen used to, girlfriend's gonna pay…_"

Trent couldn't help but laugh at that. "Worry not. I don't think Lindsay's ever set foot in a Hot Topic in her entire life."

"_Hmm_." That grunt actually sounded like a pleased one. "_I already like her better than I liked Gwen. But that's not saying much._"

"Aha! I knew you still didn't like her!"

"… Rats." It sounded like she grumbled something to herself, most likely an obscenity, then told Trent, "Okay, fine! You were right! Whatever, Gwen's ancient history. I'll be nicer to Lindsay. Happy?"

"Very. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye!"

Trent put the phone down and sighed. He hoped Grace would stick to her word…

* * *

Lindsay stepped out of the car and looked at the house her boyfriend had pulled up to. It was very nice; not too big, not too small.

"Is this where you grew up?" she asked as he got out of his car.

"Nah, Dad and Grace just moved her a while ago," Trent explained, locking the car as they walked up to the house. "Our old house was way back in Toronto."

She looked over at him, worry in her eyes. "Trent, are you sure they'll like me?" Lindsay asked.

He stuffed his keys in his pocket and gently took her hand. "Of course they will, babe."

"Gretchen knows I didn't mean to poison her all those years ago, right?"

Trent nodded. "You've got nothing to worry about, Linds." He opened the door, not really seeing the need to knock. Grace was sitting near the door, looking through her school bag.

"Hey, short stuff," Trent greeted.

Grace beamed. "Trent!" She jumped into his arms and happily laughed, then noticed Lindsay standing next to him. "Oh." Trent let her down and she walked over to the blonde. "Hi." She gave her a quick hug and Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay!" she greeted, shaking her tiny hand after she stopped hugging her.

"I'm still Grace…" Grace let go of her hand, crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled, "And I'm thankfully still alive… Since you almost killed me and all…"

Trent muttered "Behave" and hid it with a cough so Lindsay hopefully wouldn't notice. She didn't, but Grace did.

"So… Um… Daddy didn't know we were having _more_ company, so he just ordered a pizza," Grace explained to the both of them. "I hope that's okay."

"Oh, I love pizza!" Lindsay chirped.

"Really? Surely, someone with a figure as great as yours must diet like crazy. Or I guess you're just naturally beautiful!" Grace batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at the guest.

"Aww, thank you!" Lindsay bent down to hug her again and looked back up at Trent. "Your sister's just the sweetest thing!" She walked into the kitchen to meet Trent's dad, expecting Trent to follow her.

Trent, however, stayed behind and looked down at Grace, who still had the same innocent expression as before. "Impressive." He patted her on the back and said, "Keep up the good work, kiddo."

After his back was turned, Grace slumped, looking exhausted. "Boy, playing sweet ain't as easy as it used to be. I'm getting too old for this puppy-eyed stuff…"

Trent joined Lindsay before she could make it to the kitchen and grabbed her hand. As they walked in, they saw a slightly older than middle aged man slicing a cheese pizza and setting pieces onto several plates. _Oh, good, _Trent thought to himself. _Grace told him Lindsay was coming. _"Hi, Dad.

He looked up and smiled when he saw his son and his guest. "Hey, son." Setting his knife down, he walked over to the blonde. "And you must be Lindsay."

"I sure am!" Lindsay shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr-"

"Please, don't start with the 'Mr.' stuff," he said, letting go of her hand. "I get enough of that at the office. Call me Vince. "

Lindsay smiled. "Okay! Sorry for such short notice bout my visit, Vic."

"Oh, it's fine… And it's Vince."

"Oh… Sorry."

* * *

Dinner went remarkably smooth. Vince and Grace seemed to like her so far. Vince showed it more, but you could tell that even Grace liked her. Trent was glad that she really was trying, this time.

After they were finished, Grace dragged Lindsay into the living room to chat while Vince and Trent cleaned up.

* * *

"And I got a gold star on this paper, too, see?" Grace held up a page of math homework to show Lindsay her good work.

"Wow, that's great!" Lindsay looked the paper over. "You're really good at school and stuff. I usually just got gold stars out of effort. Or pity."

"Yeah, but you're really nice," Grace told her, trying to boost her confidence. "When I was little… -er, I was pretty mean and not many people liked me for it. I think kindness counts more than school smarts…"

"Aww, that's sweet," Lindsay said, handing her the many perfect grades back to her to put in her book bag on the floor.

* * *

"… and then Chung kept trying to tell me the fax wouldn't go through. Load of crap, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So I told him he had to check again and what does the man do? He tells me to check it for _myself_!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm his boss! I shouldn't have to check the fax to see if it's working! The only reason I hired him is because he knows about computers and all that technological nonsense."

"Uh-huh."

Vince, washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, glanced over at his son, who was supposed to be cleaning the table off. He was, but he was doing it very sloppily. It was like he wasn't even there, like he wasn't listening to his father's fascinating story at all.

"And everything was going fine until he gave birth to that purple monkey."

"Uh-huh."

"Then the darn thing exploded and chunks of it landed _right_ in my coffee."

"Uh-huh."

"… Trent, I sold your first guitar to put the money in Grace's college fund."

"You WHAT?!" Trent snapped back to reality upon hearing the terrible, fake news.

"Well, at least _that_ got your attention." Vince smirked. "What's got you so distracted?"

Trent looked to the doorway by the table, then back at his father. "I… I was trying to listen to what Grace and Lindsay are talking about, okay?"

Vince groaned, "Trent, you've got to learn to trust your sister more. She's not as nasty as she was when she was three."

"Dad, don't you remember the reason she was so nasty?" Trent dropped his washcloth and walked toward his dad to talk more privately. "It's because we were gullible and thought she was this innocent little angel who could do no wrong. Well, she did _plenty_ of wrong."

Vince sighed, then put a hand to Trent's shoulder. "Look… You haven't lived with her in a long time. I have. Grace is a good girl now. Well, for the most part, anyway. I've gotten barely any comments about her behavior from her teachers in the past few years. Besides, you were almost as mischievous as she was when you were a tike…"

"What? No, I wasn't!" Trent protested.

Vince smirked. "So you don't remember the incident at the old Chuck E. Cheese? You know, the one you were _banned_ from?"

Trent's cheeks flushed red. He did remember, even after all those years. Not that he wanted to. "How was I supposed to know the Chuck E suit was flammable?"

* * *

Grace laughed, hugging Lindsay again. "I'm glad you came tonight, Lindsay! You're a lot of fun!"

"Me too! You're such a sweet girl!"

The girls got up from the couch they were sitting on and walked back to the kitchen, but Trent and Vince met them before they could enter.

"So…" Trent started nervously, "How you girls doing out here?"

"Great!" Lindsay patted the younger girl on the head. "Oh, Trent, Grace has to be the nicest, most well-behaved girl I've ever met!"

"Seriously?" Trent caught himself on that and added, "Oh, of course, she is! Always has been…" Looking up at the clock above the couch, he frowned and said, "But it's getting kind of late… We'd better go." They still had to pick Sabrina up, who was staying with Selena and Marilee.

"No, don't go!" Grace latched onto his leg at looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. "Can't you guys stay a little longer?"

Trent laughed. "No, Grace. We've seriously got to go." He started walking off, expecting Grace to let go. But she didn't. "Grace? Gr-Grace, let go."

"No, I like this," she said, pouting. "It's a fun ride…"

"Well, it's hurting my leg." Trent muttered, straining to lift the leg Grace was clinging to. "Can't I just give you a piggyback ride or something?"

Grace shrugged. "Okay!"

She pried herself off of him and jumped on him and he carried her out the front door. "I'll be waiting for you in the car, Linds!"

Lindsay looked back at Vince. There were a few more things she wanted to tell him that she didn't feel was appropriate dinner conversation. Actually, only one thing. Sabrina.

"Vinny, can I talk to you for a second?"

_Well, at least it's close. It _is _another nickname for Vincent… _"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, there's something I kind of want to tell you about me, so if you find out later, it won't be a huge, uncomfortable shock."

"Would it have anything to do with a young lady named Sabrina?"

Lindsay gasped. "Are you psycho?"

Vince laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not _psychic_. Trent told me about her after dinner."

How could Trent do that without her permission? Now his dad probably thought she was a whore!

"Oh… Gee… Look, Virgil, let me explain-"

"You don't need to explain. Lindsay, you could have a two-headed pet alien named Benedict for all I care. All I care about is how you make my boy feel."

Lindsay looked up from her brown wedge heels and back up at him. "And how do I make your boy feel?"

Vince smiled and hugged her. "Like the greatest man alive."

Lindsay tensed for a moment, but eventually hugged back, with a small smile and a few tears in her eyes. It felt nice to be accepted by _somebody's_ father…

* * *

Sorry for such a late update, guys! I've been uber busy!

And the next chapter is Selena's big birthday bash! And guess what? Something EXCITING with an actual PLOT happens!!! *chokes on own saliva*


	8. Actual Confessions

Okay, let me start by saying I am sorry I put this off for so long. I started writing this chapter a while ago, then didn't like where it was going, so I deleted it and started over. That's why it took so long...

But I hope y'all like it :3

* * *

Selena's party was a big hit. Tons of her friends came, most of them old chums from the second season of Total Drama Island and a few from the first. But, of course, that meant she had invite her and Marilee's exes.

When Zack and Keith arrived, both dressed in semi-casual, but party ready button up shirts, their nerves were visible on their faces. Especially when Duncan and Geoff were the first two familiar faces they bumped into.

Duncan, a cool glass of beer in his hand, narrowed his eyes. "_Zac_k…"

Zack gulped. "Hey, Duncan… Long time, no see."

Duncan said nothing as he took a swig of his drink and continued to glare at him.

Keith chuckled and said, "Dude, Zack broke up with Selena, like, three years ago. Get over it."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You two are just lucky we couldn't get Marilee to uninvite you guys."

"So Marilee wanted me here?" Keith smirked. "Knew she still liked me."

"Not after you cheated on her like that, she doesn't," Geoff angrily spat. "She jus felt like she had to. 'Cause she's not a jerk, like _you_."

Keith looked shocked at Geoff's angry expression. "Dude, chill! I never cheated on her! What's gotten into you?"

"Whatever, man whore," Geoff scoffed. "I'd just avoid her if I were you. She'll probably kill you if she sees you."

"And you say away from Selena," Duncan warned Zack, accidentally sloshing some of his drink on the floor. With that, the two walked off.

Zack and Keith stayed behind, clutching their presents in fear. Zack muttered, "And I thought they were scary when we were actually _dating_ their sisters…"

* * *

Trent and Lindsay arrived fashionably late, presents in tow. When they found the group by the bar, they dropped their presents off and caught up with some of their old friends.

DJ had started dating Eva about a year ago after they bumped into each other at the vegan café he worked at. That apparently made Eva nicer, because she actually hugged Trent and Lindsay while greeting the two…

Beth and Justin were engaged. Most wondered if he only proposed because she won the third season of the Total Drama series and was a multi millionaire, but he seemed genuine.

Noah and Izzy were together, which was a true shock to everybody. They had obviously rubbed off on each other, since Izzy was acting a little more serious, and Noah was a little more fun.

After catching up with everybody, Trent looked around. "Where's Selena?"

Courtney, sitting at a table and rubbing her pregnant belly, said, "I think she and her boyfriend went on the dance floor. She just finished a few drinks off, so I wouldn't go out there if I were you guys."

Lindsay said, "Oh, Trent, we should dance!"

"Yeah, I've seen Selena dance before…" Trent recalled the memory and chuckled. "We should avoid the dance floor for a while. Let's just have a drink, okay?" Lindsay smiled and nodded.

As they both headed to the bar, Duncan took a seat next to Courtney. "Hey, babe." He held out his beer. "Want a sip?"

Courtney gasped and slapped his arm. "Duncan Monroe Caliver! I'm _pregnant_! With our _first child_!"

"Chill!" He laughed and added, "I was just kidding. I wouldn't want anything to happen to DJ."

"DJ?" Courtney questioned. "How would he get hurt?"

"Not that DJ," Duncan said, pointing to DJ, who was having drinks with Trent, Lindsay and Eva by the bar. "_That_ DJ." He pointed to her stomach.

"What does it stand for? Duncan Junior?" Courtney laughed at the idea. When she saw Duncan's expression, she stopped laughing. "Oh… You were serious?"

"We have to name him something. Why not that?"

"I think we can be a little more original than that. We have plenty of time to think of a name…" She took a sip of her water and added, "And even if we had a millennium to think, I would never let you name our son Duncan Junior…"

* * *

Gwen downed her shot glass and slammed it back down on the counter, looking at the opposite end of the bar. Trent and Lindsay were chatting happily, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

Gwen sighed and groggily looked at the several empty shot glasses in front of her. Hey boyfriend, Cody, was unable to attend the party, due to having to work that night. She wasn't even sure why she was there. Selena didn't really like her that much anymore after she left Trent for Cody, nor did many of the others, really. The only two who hadn't glared at her all night were Trent and her brother, and Zack wasn't really a glarer, anyway.

Gwen saw Lindsay walk toward the bathroom, so she took it as the perfect opportunity to talk to Trent. She got up and slowly approached him. "H-Hi, Trent."

Trent spun around on his stool, his eyes widening when he saw his ex. "Gwen. Hey…" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and drank some of his liquor. "How are things… With Cody?"

Gwen sighed. "Not so good. He's been working too much for me to really get any time with him." She looked around o make sure Lindsay wasn't back and continued, "So… You and Lindsay, huh?"

"Oh… Yeah." He grinned. "We just started dating a while ago. It's been great."

It actually hurt Gwen when he said that. "Oh. Great…" It was then that Gwen realized something. She hadn't been very happy lately. The last time she was truly and honestly happy was when she was dating Trent. Trent was sweet, caring… Perfect for her.

Gwen threw her arms around him, making him tense up. "What are you _doing_?" Trent asked.

"Trent," Gwen sighed into the crook of his neck. "Oh, Trent…" She looked up at him and whispered, "Take me back…"

Trent cringed at the stench of liquor on her breath and tried pulling her off of him. "Gwen, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Gwen only clung tighter. "I love you, not Cody. You love me, not Lindsay. You belong with me, not that tramp…"

On the other side of the club, Lindsay walked out of the restroom and scanned the huge and dimly lit room for Trent. She saw him still by the bar. She also saw Gwen hugging him. "What?" Lindsay gasped, looking hurt. "Trent isn't… No…" She slowly started walking toward the bar. "He… He wouldn't do that to me… He wouldn't."

Trent's expression flashed from annoyance to anger and he managed to yank her off of him. "Okay, that's it. I don't care how drunk you are. You had your chance with me, and you screwed it up."

Lindsay approached Trent from behind, not letting him know she was there. She had seen him shove her away, so she was going to wait and see what he had to say.

He roughly shoved her away from him. "And you will not talk about Lindsay like that. She's a great person and she and her daughter are the greatest thing that have ever happened to me." Gwen wobbled drunkenly onto a bar stool, on the brink of tears. "And I don't care if I am taking things too quickly… I love her. I _love_ her."

Lindsay covered her mouth to keep from blowing her cover.

Gwen started crying. "Y-You don't mean that!"

"I do. I mean it more than anything."

Lindsay no longer cared about her cover. "Oh, Trent!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him from behind.

Trent stiffened at first, both from the shock of being unexpectedly hugged and realizing that Lindsay must have heard and seen everything. "L-Lindsay! I can explain every-"

"I heard enough," Lindsay said, releasing him so he could turn around and look at her. "Enough to know that I can trust you…" Tears of happiness started to gather and she continued, "And that… I love you, too." She leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. A warm, delighted feeling overflowed on both of them, and Trent wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss.

Gwen hobbled off her stool, yelled, "Screw you, Trent!" and walked off, almost tripping with every tenth step.

* * *

Marilee shoved the young, dark-haired man away from her and screamed, "Van, get off!"

"No!" he yelled in a drunken manner. "Get in the car! We're going back to your place!"

"I want to stay here, Van," Marilee seriously told him.

"You'll go wherever I tell you to go, bitch!" Van yelled, grabbing her arm, which resulted in her dropping her martini glass.

"V-Van…" Marilee stuttered, looking scared for once in her life. "Let me go… You're really hurting me."

He twisted her arm, making her whimper in pain. "I don't wanna hear another damn word from you… Now get. In. The car."

Marilee looked around, hoping somebody would notice and help her. However, they were in a more private part of the club, where nobody could hear or see either of them.

Just when she was about to give up, she heard a loud smash and a thud. The grip Van had on her arm was also gone. She looked behind her, seeing Van collapsed on the ground, shards of glass all over the ground. She recognized a few of them from her martini glass, but a few were from a thick, heavy pitcher of beer. A few pieces of that were stuck in Van's hair. She looked up, seeing Keith looking back up a her, part of the handle from the pitcher still in his hand.

Marilee put two and two together and mumbled, "Thank you." She was too scared to remember that she hated him.

Keith dropped the handle on Van's back and smirked. "Just call me Superman."

His cocky attitude made Marilee remember again. "Look, it was nice of you to do that and all, but that doesn't make me forgive you for what you did."

Keith looked at her quizzically. "And what exactly did I do again? 'Cause all I remember is you yelling a bunch of angry, unintelligible words, breaking up with me, and then Geoff beating the crap out of me."

Marilee jabbed her finger into his chest and said, "You know very well what you did. You cheated on me with that hussy, Melinda."

"Melinda?"

"Yes, Melinda…" She crossed her arms. "That slut from biochemistry at your old high school. You were always hanging out with her, so you made it obvious enough."

Keith blinked, then laughed. "You really are dumber than you look."

"_Excuse me_?!"

"Marilee… Melinda's my _cousin._ I thought you knew that."

Marilee gasped in disgust. "Keith Carlisle, I knew you were a pervert, but that's really-"

"We weren't dating," he finally told her. "You dumped me for nothing." Marilee looked shocked. She looked down at he unconscious Van, then back up at Keith.

Keith cocked an eyebrow. "This is a lo to take in, huh?"

She nodded.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "C'mon… Let me buy you a drink."

* * *

Trent and Lindsay arrived back at the apartment, after they picked Sabrina up, looking as happy as ever.

"Trent…" Lindsay shifted the sleeping Sabrina to one arm and asked, "Did you mean what you said… About loving me?"

Trent grinned. "Only if you meant it, too."

Lindsay smiled and nodded. "I did."

Trent looked down at Sabrina, lightly ruffling her curly blonde hair. "Guess you'd better put her to bed, huh?"

Lindsay looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah… And maybe later you can put me to bed…" She looked up and him and flintily winked.

Trent laughed and jokingly said, "Yeah, that would be easy to explain to Sabrina if she woke up and saw us…" They both laughed and headed to the room Lindsay and Sabrina were staying in.

As they walked down the hall, rent looked at the two beside him. He didn't see them as house guests. He didn't see them as friends. Nor did he see them as his girlfriend and her daughter. For the first time, Trent looked at them and really saw them as his family.

And he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

Only one or two more chapters left, everybody. And now that I know where I want to go with this, I promise it will be out before the end of the century... lol XD


	9. The Beginning of the End

The final chapter. I hope it's good enough for you guys… I love it, though.

Hope you like it. It's very cute, IMO :D

Please enjoy! Thank you for the fun, readers! On with the show!

* * *

The wedding ceremony was perfect. The ocean themed decorations were beautiful and everything was going off without a hitch.

Selena, the maid of honor, was the first to march down the aisle, with Duncan, the best man, as her escort. She was wearing an ocean teal strapless dress with a white sash wrapped around her waist. He had on a white suit with a tie the same blue as his sister's dress. Both had lost their dyed locks a while back. Selena's long blonde hair was pulled up in a curly ponytail and Duncan's short black hair did not give him much to do with it for the occasion.

Making sure Duncan wasn't looking, Selena turned around and blew a kiss to her new boyfriend, Zack. During her twenty first birthday party, Selena had been dumped by her boyfriend, Ashton, because she had refused to leave and sleep with him. Zack found her in a janitor's closet, crying her eyes out. One thing lead to another and they got back together. They were waiting to tell Duncan at the right time…

Duncan looked over toward the pews at his wife and son and waved. Courtney, a little black haired baby boy in her arm, waved back happily. Their son, Duncan Monroe Caliver Junior, had been born shortly after Selena's party. Courtney jokingly calls him their 'prince,' seeing it as a way to get back at Duncan for taking her into naming their baby after him. Duncan hates it when she does, insisting that she doesn't do it when he gets older. He doesn't want his son to have such a lame pet name.

They went their separated ways and Geoff and Marilee were the next one up the aisle. Geoff was wearing the same suit as Duncan and Marilee the same dress as Selena. She even had her same hair do as her. The only difference was that she was trying to hide her baby bump under the sash.

She had recently discovered that her boyfriend, Keith, had impregnated her. Geoff and Bridgette were still in the dark about it. The only one who knew yet was Lindsay. She had been helping her and Keith with their problems, having been through it herself before with Tyler. She made sure they stayed together, despite their issues. That got Lindsay promoted to Vice President of her fashion design company.

When Geoff let go of his sister and took his place next to Duncan, he waved to Bridgette and held his hand up, pointing to his bare ring finger. He mouthed, "We're next" to her and she blew him a kiss, but not before admiring her beautiful engagement ring.

After the other bridesmaid and groomsmen took their places, Trent took his place at the front of the alter and the music started to play. Sabrina was dressed in an adorable dress much like the bridesmaids, only with straps. Her naturally curly hair was pulled into a cute ponytail as well, only hers had a sparkly starfish clip stuck in it. She let fistful by fistful of blue and white petals flutter to the floor, reaching into her little basket for a new fistful each time. When she reached the end of the aisle, she set her basket aside. Unable to contain her excitement, she pointed to Trent and yelled, "He's gonna be my daddy soon, people!"

Everybody broke out into laughter, including Trent, who just had to pick her up and hug her after that. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he tried to set her down, because she didn't want to let go. "Sabrina… Sabrina, let go… Mommy and your soon-to-be Daddy kind of have to do something…"

Sabrina nodded, let go and went to sit with Trent's sister in the front row.

The Wedding March started, so the guests stood up and turned their heads to face the church entrance. Lindsay appeared in the open doorway. Her dress was lovely; a silk halter top gown, covered in sparkles. She had given her hair a little bit of a wave to it, making her locks look like a golden ocean. Her veil came complete with a shimmering tiara, which Sabrina had been jealous of upon seeing it. She had luckily settled for the starfish clip.

Her brother-in-law, Carson, had the honors of leading her down the aisle. He had slicked back his usually messy red hair for the occasion and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a baby blue tie.

He lead her down the aisle slowly. There were a lot of people in the room, but the only one she even noticed was Trent. He looked so handsome, with his white tux and blue tie, neatly combed hair and warm grin. This truly was one of the happiest moments of her life…

After Carson gave her away, he went to sit with his wife, Emma and their recently adopted Chinese baby girl, Mei.

Trent took Lindsay's hand, staring deeply into her eyes. "Lindsay… You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

A tear of happiness rolled down Lindsay's rosy cheek. "Oh, Trent… I couldn't be happier…"

"Neither could I," he whispered, wiping the tear away from her face. They exchanged a small smile and turned to the preacher as he started the ceremony.

* * *

The reception was just as perfect. The decorations were just as great and the food was even better.

During the cutting of the cake, Trent had jokingly wiped a smidge of frosting on Lindsay's nose. Lindsay responded by laughing and smearing a handful of cake all over his entire face. He knew he made the right decision when he married her…

The only real hitch would be that Marilee and Keith chose then to announce their pregnancy. Their siblings were far from thrilled, especially Geoff, whose overprotective brotherly instincts kicked in. Before he could pummel the crap out of him, Keith had pulled out an engagement ring and proposed to Marilee. She joyously accepted, only after Geoff simmered down. It at least made him feel better about the situation.

That is, until Bridgette announced to him and everybody else that she was pregnant, as well. That resulted in him fainting.

Despite all that drama, Trent and Lindsay thought the night was absolutely perfect. When they rode away from the church in their limousine, they sighed happily in unison. "I can't believe it…" Lindsay said as Trent caressed her hand. She looked down at her shimmering wedding ring and his shining gold one and added, "We're finally married…"

"Finally?" Trent asked with a chuckle. "We hadn't even been dating for a year when I proposed…"

"But not having you all to myself drove me crazy," Lindsay told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well…" Trent looked Down a Sabrina, who was snuggled up between them, fast asleep from the big day. "You're still going to have to share me a little bit…"

He leaned toward Lindsay and kissed her deeply, forgetting everything about Marilee and Bridgette's unplanned pregnancies, Keith's proposal and the fact that Lindsay had spilt wine on her five hundred dollar dress.

All that mattered to them was the fact that they were finally an official couple, a family.

* * *

**2 Years Later…**

"Daddy!"

Trent looked up from the paperwork he was filling out for his newly opened chopper shop and set his pen down. Getting up from the kitchen table, he walked into the hallway of his and his family's penthouse apartment.

The source of the shout had come from the nursery of his and Lindsay's newborn fraternal twins, Jacob and Chloe. It was obviously not from them, but from five year old Sabrina, who was peering into Chloe's crib through the bars.

Trent kneeled down next to her. "What is it, Sabrina? Is there something wrong with the twins?" He watched Chloe as she steadily breathed in and out, peacefully asleep. He reached in and brushed a strand of dark black hair out of her face. "Chloe looks okay…"

"Yeah, yeah, Jake's okay, too," Sabrina told him, walking over to Jake's crib, dragging Trent with her. He was asleep as well, his hand resting on his blonde little head.

"Then why'd you call me in here?" he asked.

She crossed her arms and looked down, pouting. "I don't like 'em. You and Mommy gotta take 'em back."

Trent sat down next to her and laughed. "Sorry, princess. No can do." She pouted even harder, so he told her, "Come on, remember when Auntie Bridgette first had Keely and Auntie Marilee had Megan? You didn't like hem at first, but they got fun after they got bigger. And Junior, too. It'll be the same with Jake and Chloe. You're just going to have to wait."

Sabrina looked back over at Chloe, then at Jake again and sighed. "Okay…"

The door could be heard opening, so Trent picked her up and carried her out. "C'mon, your mom might have news for us…"

He walked in as Lindsay was hanging up her jacket in the lobby. "Hey, babe," Trent greeted from behind.

Lindsay turned around and smiled. "Hi, you two!" She gave them both a kiss and said, "Oh, and Selena finally had the baby!"

"That's great," Trent said, setting his step-daughter down. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," she said, bending down to give Sabrina a hug before the little girl ran off. "Landon Garrett Delaney. Isn't that a cute name? Oh, you should see him, Trent. He has dark brown hair like Zack's, and Selena's blue eyes. He's the cutest thing!"

"Selena and Zack must be so happy," Trent commented, wrapping an arm around Lindsay's waist. "I know I was when I saw Jake and Chloe for the first time."

Lindsay snuggled into him. "Yeah… Thanks for staying here while I went to the hospital. I jus had to be there for her."

"No problem. I'll visit them when they take Landon back to their place." He released her and said, "Besides, I was just there last week. Don't really want to be there again."

Lindsay giggled, slipping her shoes off. "Yeah, can you believe she had her baby exactly a week away from ours. We can have joint birthday parties!"

Trent laughed and said, "I'm sure Selena would be just as excited to have one of those as you would." He lightly embraced her again and asked, "Life's going pretty good, huh?"

"I'll say," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "After saving up the money from my VP job, we were finally able to move into a bigger apartment. Not to mention our two beautiful babies…" She kissed him on the lips. "I wouldn' change a thing."

Trent grinned. "Neither would I…" He leaned in for a deeper kiss, wrapping his arms around her once again. She returned it, smiling a little in the middle of the kiss.

Life was pretty good. They had both had a rough start, but they made it through, because they went through it together. The road for them had been bumpy and not so pleasant, but they had finally hit a smooth path.

They had conquered the road to love.

* * *

Cheesy ending… I tried my best… :P

But I hope you like it. His was so fun to write. Thanks for the review, everybody! :D


End file.
